As Enterprise Resource Planning (ERP) methodology has become more popular, software applications have emerged to help business managers implement ERP in business activities such as inventory control, order tracking, customer service, finance and human resources, etc. An ERP project generally involves developing business configuration content according to a customer's business requirements.
Typically, conventional project management systems require a user (a project manager, for example) to manually update relevant entries in a project management system to reflect a progress of the project development. If a project involves complicated tasks, such as an ERP project, it takes a lot of time and effort to manually update progresses of a project. In addition, manually updating relevant entries may easily introduce errors into the project management systems.